1. Field of the Invention
One or more aspects of the present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices have been replaced by portable thin flat panel display devices. Among thin flat panel display devices, organic light-emitting display devices, which are self-emissive display devices, are expected to be display devices of the next generation due to their advantages: wide viewing angles, high contrast, and short response times.
An organic light-emitting display device includes an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer. When a voltage is applied between the first electrode and the second electrode, the organic emission layer emits visible rays.
In addition, the organic light-emitting display device includes a driving circuit unit that generates an electrical signal and a pad unit that transmits the electrical signal generated by the driving circuit unit.
In this regard, a welding process between the driving circuit unit and the pad unit is not easy to perform and thus adhesion characteristics therebetween and adhesion characteristics between the driving circuit unit and a substrate of an organic light-emitting display device are deteriorated. Therefore, there are limitations on improving the durability of the organic light-emitting display device.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.